New School, New Secrets
by Princess Drama Queen
Summary: About Scott and Roberta figuring out their future:  Will have friendships, don't worry! It's the start of freshman year, and please review! I'll take anything you request!


**Hi. Name's Roberta. Yeah, my dad wanted another boy, but I'm'm the only girl out of a full family of boys, and my mother being dead. Before continuing on, I'll say this story isn't about that. It's about what happened after the summer of 1970We all fid . **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:)**

**I'm walking down the fresh new corridors with my friends sticking like glue to me. They're sticking to me mostly, because I'm already stronger, fiercer then half these seniors. We all find our lockers, opposite and zig zag from each other.**

**I look around when I hear Sam whispering to me, "Wormer alert." **

**I look back to her and say, "Look dumb ass, they aren't old enough for here, except for Scott." **

**Huh. Scott. Just saying his name, makes me rethink of the time we ing out after I was shooting hoops. I can't believe we actually kissed. He's a pretty alright guy. I was gonna continue thinking about him when Teeny nudges me and a look to where she's all glaring. I slightly smile at him. He's not like the others. He's… not a **_**Wormer. **_**He's just… Scott. That's it. **

**He stops, turns to us and greets us like he did after we were painting my dad's garage. **

**"Ladies," Chrissy scoffs, the three of them shutting their lockers starting to say something bad about **_**Stupid Wormer **_**and **_**Wormer kid! **_**ignoring it like they're in the background, watch him turn walk off, just before he turns he steamily winks at me, before fully disappearing. **

**I turn as red as Chrissy's hair, turning back at him. Luckily, they don't see my blush. **

**"Can you believe he just **_**winked **_**at us?" Samantha exclaims.**

**Swallowing the last part of her candy bar, Chrissy replays," Yeah? What was up with him? "**

**I shrug my shoulders, not even paying attention to what I'm saying, "Guys, give him a break. I don't think he's like the other **_**Wormers. **_**" **

**They all stare at me skeptically. I glare back and then Teeny raises an eyebrow dramatically, " Are you trying to tell us something?"**

**"Yeah! You've been acting really weird ever since that full moon we had," Sam says suspiciously. Damn her for being smart. **

**"You guys are shot tong me now, right? How could I see anything to a **_**Wormer?**_**" I try and cover up my mistake.**

**Chrissy, twirling some curls from her hair points out," But you just said-" **

**BEERRRRRINNNGGG! **

**Literally saved by the bell.**

**"Well, better go to class! See you guys later!" **

**Luckily, I didn't have any classes the next two periods with them, any of them. Some we will switch and mix and match but rarely do we have a class together. I walk in sitting by the most furtherest seat that wasn't acquainted yet. Just as I finish setting up my stuff, I hear somebody sit down next to me and a,"Hey." **

**I roll my eyes, why couldn't they just sit somewhere else. I look up about to tell them that when I see it's Scott. "Oh, hey," I reply back, smiling back a tiny bit. I turn my head back to the teacher, who's introducing themselves. We all say hi and introduce ourselves too her. Half way goes through, until finally, Scott passes a note to me. The third time this day, I roll my eyes. **

**I open the message to see,**

_**Hey B. I'm super bored. Do you understand of this shit?**_

**I look at him before sighing loudly, so only he can hear me, and I write back,**

_**1. Don't call me B. Only friends call me that! And Scott, you sure aren't! **_

_**2. Stop talking to me instead of you getting your fart ass head in actual school work!**_

_**3. I understand most of this stuff, dipshit, so pay attention. Bye!**_

**I scrunch the note like a ball and through it at his head, bouncing to the ground. He grumbles, picking it up. He rolls his eyes and smirks writing something. Well the dick didn't get the hint, didn't he?**

_**Hey, **__**B **__**, I thought we ended on good terms after the whole kiss thingy? If you really didn't want to talk to me you would have moved, and also not reply :) **_

**He passes the note back to me smugly. **

_**Well, I thought we weren't gonna talk about that! It was a one-time thing! Now shut up or I'll start yelling and on the first day of school, you'll get detention. Don't want you dear mother disappointed in you right?**_

_**Well, I'd say some thing about you're mom, but you'd get so bat shit crazy then I'd be only in trouble. And when'd we decide not to talk about it? One- time thing my ass! We totally did it, like 4 more times after that! You diffidently loved it when I called you B then! **_

**My eyes wide as saucers, us both a little flustered, nobody noticing what were doing. As usual. Just then the bell rings and I thank god I'm outta there. I quickly shove the note in my book, slamming it shut. Not noticing it flying out of my book, falling lightly on the seat.**

**I stand just when Scott pulls me back and whispers, "See you for the rest of the classes, B."**

**If it was possible, my eyes got even more wider. I stop myself from thinking now, my eyes turning into fury. I stalk him down in the hall, finally catching up to him.**

**"Hey Scott! You can't just talk about that stuff! On-on… a piece of paper!" We're now hiding into the sea of school students, near the corner so nobody can hear us. **

**"Well what do you wanna do then, huh? Go back to fighting each other, hating- resenting each other? Look, B, I've told you heaps of times already, I find you really nice. I'm not just gonna ignore the 5 or so kisses we shared. I mean, common, we shared our first kisses together. I know, I know, who would have thought, a wormer, would be saying that to you, Roberta Martin," I stare at him, opening my mouth to say something. Anything. But nothin comes out.**

**" Well, just promise me you won't mention it to anybody. I **_**will **_**beat the shit out of you, you know I can, so I will. Only if you stop the whole thing," I sigh, giving up of the toughness for a second, " Just-just, I'm afraid, okay! Please Scott, just don't. I find you nice too. But … I don't know. I guess it was just a summer… fling? Can't we just, like, be friends or something?" I hold out my hand, waiting for him to shake it. He give me one glare then shakes my hand. I sigh in relief. **

**"Well… uh.. we betta be heading for those classes now, right? " I laugh nervously. He nods slightly, letting go of my hand we walk down the hall, to our next class, that I figured we have together.**

************************************************************************************************************:)**

**Chrissy, Teeny and I just walked out of Algebra 2, just then after a very easy surprise quiz.**

**"I can't believe the teacher gave us a quiz, on the first day of school!" Teeny exclaims through the halls, we're on our way to literature. **

**"It was simple really. I can't believe you two failed. Though I still think it was more because you two were bickering about how Roberta wasn't in our class. And how to convince them for her to be in our classes. We just have to except the fact. We will see her at lunch anyways," I explain.**

**"Well, yeah! I guess you're right, Sam. I mean, sure it won't be the same, but we'll see her in 30 minutes!" Chrissy counts down. Of course til lunch. **

**We enter our next new classroom. "Hey, we should ask Bertie- B how she is and how to get on her soft spot, just incase we get into trouble… again. Oooh! Come on, let's hide near the back, just to be more hidden, like they do in movies!"Teeny whisper-yells. Grabbing our hands a little to tide she shoves us down on the stools next to her. **

**With a few humphs and Teeny!'s we prepare ourselves for the next class, quickly. Chrissy tries to say something I can't hear. I lean into the middle a tiny bit.**

**"What?"**

**Rolling her eyes Chrissy tries again. Another fail. I shake me head one more time, leaning past Teeny to see what she was saying.**

**"I said- Ow!" I side up straight as everybody stares at us, halting the teachers lecture. She pulls her glasses to the tip of her nose, "Is something wrong, Miss," She looks down her role," Chrissy?"**

**Chrissy immediately shakes her head, "No, no. I just, um, pricked myself with my pen." **

**She pushes her glasses back up, "Very well, class proceeds." **

**Teeny and I look over at her, " What happened?" We say in unison. She reaches under her butt and pulls out a piece of paper. Cool. SOme answers for the Chrissy and Teeny.**

**"Guys! Look! Answers! " Teeny whisper-yells.**

**"Give it too me," Not waiting for an answer, Teeny snatches it.**

**I sigh and shrug my shoulders," You guys! Chrissy found it, she can read it."**

**She smiles at me and gives me a nod, "Thank you Samantha." Begrudgingly, Teeny passes the note back.**

**She un-folds it to find messy writing, she gasps, "You guys! It looks like a lovey dovey type of note. Except… no!" She looks over it again, " You guys! I think this was Roberta, talking to another guy!" She whisper- yells, again.**

**Our eyes all widening, Teeny pushing for more gossip. Of course," Well, read on! Come on, we gotta see who her prince charming is!" Chrissy and I share a look, rolling our eyes.**

**She sighs, starting to read this, we're assuming, interesting, " Okay, uh, well, it looks like the first line is of the boy she's talking to. Okay… it says…. Hey B. I'm super bored. Do you understand of this …" We stare at her. She sighs mumbling out the word," shit? "**

**We nod our heads, yeah. B is her nick name, we keep on nodding, encouraging her to go on.**

**"Okay she replies… Number one, Don't call me B. Only friends call me that! And… Oh… arrr… huh… mmm- hey! Guys! How many Scotts, um, say do we know… our age…?"**

**Our eyes widen. One. And we all now, are having flash backs of the fights Wormer lead and her have had. Well, just the highlights of them all anyways…**

**Teeny is the first to talk," Well, Chriisy, Sam, thank god! We aren't gonna read a lovey gossip note, just some fight bickering gather front them. Right chrissy?" She cranes her neck to the right, where she's sitting. We're both staring at her hopefully. She stare back in guilt. **

**I sigh, Teeny gasping, making it look weird, but still," Continue. Now. Just say everything."**

**She clears her throat,**

**"I'll start over… Number 1. Don't call me B. Only friends call me that! And Scott, you sure aren't! " We all sigh in relief, but Chrissy grasps the paper as tight as she could with out reading it, " Wait! There's a lot more! Number 2. Stop talking to me instead of you getting your fart ass head in actual school work!**

**3. I understand most of this stuff, dipshit, so pay attention. Bye!" **

**"Look, Chrissy, it isn't you swearing, so you're not swearing, kay? Is that it?" She nods, then shakes her head, gripping it but pulling it away from her like it's toxic. Well, ew. That means something bad...**

**" Hey, B , I thought we ended on good terms after the …. whole kiss thingy? …. If you really didn't want to talk to me you would have moved, and also not reply… He then… oh my god… left, a smily face!" All of us now freaked out, but wanting her to continue. All our eyes as die as saucers. **

**"I need some water," Teeny says dramatically, feigning her voice all quiet and dry. I can match her now too. Chrissy, her hand shaking, continues reading,**

**Her eyes even widening now. Oh god. **

**"**

**Well, I thought we weren't gonna talk about that! It was a one-time thing! Now shut up or I'll start yelling and on the first day of school, you'll get detention. Don't want you dear mother disappointed in you right?**

**Well, I'd say some thing about you're mom, but you'd get so bat shit crazy then I'd be only in trouble. And when'd we decide not to talk about it? One- time thing my ass! We totally did it, like 4 more times after that! You diffidently loved it when I called you B then! **_**" **_

**Chrissy, Teeny and I shudder from the thought of those two kissing. And more than once? She was never gonna talk about this, just continue, what? Secret admiring him? Well she did say they stopped and everything She's back to normal now… I think…**

**" Well… She at least did part blackmailing…" Teeny says.**

**My eyes feel like they are literally bugging out of my head," That's way you're thinking about?"**

**She turns her seat to me," You wanna talk on them making out behind ou-" **

**!**

**"We gotta talk to Roberta!" Chrissy says grabbing the note in her hand, never letting it go. Scott and Roberta''s fault. We jump out of our seats heading for our lockers, then going to find Roberta.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:)**

**Meanwhile- 10 minutes earlier with Scott and Roberta**

**I close my new text book, after hearing the teacher say class dismissed.**

**Saying bye to Scott, after he evidently sat next to me again, and heading off straight to the food hall.**

**"hey- wait up!" I Here somebody call. I turn around, recognising, it's Scott. **

**"Hey Scott," I smile at him. He grabs my hand, pulling me into the epmty close next to us.**

**"Scott what the hell? Why'd you do that?" **

**"Staring into complete darkness, I clear up I bit, I see a shadow. Very close to mine. **_**Uh oh**_**. **

**I here myself gulp.**

**"Scott? Why're we here?" I walk back as far as I can, until i hit some shelfs.**

**I here him shuffle forwards, "So I could do this,"**

**"Wha-" I get cut off by Scott, kissing me full on. Imediantly reliving what we did for the past few weeks. I close my eyes, though quickly opening them up when I feel Scotts hands on my body. I break the kiss.**

**"Um- Scott, we really shouldn't be doing this…" **

**Not moving one inch, he replies, "I know… but why B? And how come? Just coz we we're back at school? Suddenly, our feelings for each other stop? At least for me B, they aren't," For some reason, I feel like I've just melted in his arms. Answering closing my my eyes again, I reply,**

**"I-I-I don't know… I mean, mine haven't left, it's just the whole… friends… bit… Teeny, Chrissy and Sam wold die if they found out… whatever the is…"**

**He says something like that seems obvious in his voice," So don't tell them." He shrugs his shoulders. I was gonna reply when he goes back to kissing me, me completely forgetting realty.**

**"But-but what are we…?" I mumble into his mouth.**

**Breaking the kiss for only 2 seconds, he answers sincerely, "Anything you want to be," and with the next 7 minutes of kissing and some other things we decide to head out. Before he opens the closet door handle, I pull him back, "Wait, um, Scott. Um, can we not tell our friends of this?" Just Scott smiling and nodding back, he leaves saying,**

**"See you around, B," and closes the door. I press my back against it, sighing. When did I become such a girl?**

**I get up, not to head out but to sit in the corner. I climb over some boxes of tools and stuff, staring into the darkness. Lucky I don't wear make-up of shit like that. That would be deeeeep shit we could get into. **

**Suddenly, I hear the door opening and voices. Well either the janitor's getting lucky, or some high school students. Wait a minute- there's girls. Three. Oh my god, its Chrissy, Teeny and Sam! What're they in here for…? I listen intently to hear what they say.**

**"Can you believe it?"**

**One of the scoffs, "No! How could B, hide something like that?"**

**"I can't believe it. She got her firsts of firsts before I did." Okay… that was teeny. Cue the water works- wait first of firsts?**

**"5? 5? 5 make outs? AND nooooo not with even a normal human being. It had to be the leader of them all!" OH SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK DO THEY KNOW, AND WHERE'S SCOTT? HE MUST'VE AW THEM JUST THEN!**

**"Well, are you SURE it wasn't another Scott? Are you sure? Maybe, it could be, her, oh! Writing to herself! And she named the other guys Scott, while she was bored in class!"**

**Well, answers some of my- OH MY FUCKING GOD. THEY SAW THE NOTE. SHITSHITSHIT. Well at least it wasn't Scott telling them… I think…. how am I gonna explain this to them?**

**"Teeny, you astound me sometimes with your desperate excuses. It so is Wormer boy!" **

**"So what're we gonna do?"**

**"We'll wait until she's ready to tell us. You know maybe she's confused. Put you in her positions. Okay, now wouldn't you be freaking out? Maybe they we just curious for the human body. I heard people do it now. But still, guys, she might not even know she's in a relationship. Let's give her time, and we have to **_**promise**_** to never get freaked out from or of her again, got it?" Okay, by now, Chrissy is my favourite of our group. Well know, I can't say that, but still. **

**"Deal," They say in unison, walking out of the closet. **

**All I could think of at this moment was that I need to talk to Scott.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:)**

**HELLO EVERYBODY! WHAT DID YOU THINK OF PROBABLY MY LONGEST FIC/ CHAPETER EVER? I KNOW NOT MANY PEOPLE GO ON NOW AND THEN FANFICTION, BUT I NEEDED TO WRITE THIS! PLEASE REVIEW ON WHAT I SHOULD DO NEXT! IM HYPRE NOW. I'VE BEEN WRITING BITS AND PEICES WHEVER I LOG ONTO THE CPU! SOOOOOOO PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! XOXOXOXPDQXOXOXOXO PS, WHAT DO YOU WANT TO BE NEXT?**


End file.
